


Red Passion

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: Carmen never pegged Graham as a bottom, but she learns he is.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Red Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a sex scene, so sorry if its not that good.

Sometimes Graham had dreams about a blonde woman. He would be face down on a bed in a dormitory, and she would be on top, wearing a strap-on and taking him from behind. It always ended the same, though. Just as he climaxed in the dream, he would wake up, his sheets sticky with cum.

As much as Graham enjoyed these little escapes from his sexless life, he really wished he could meet the woman he dreamed about, or at least capture the feeling in real life with another woman.

He met up with Carmen at a bar in the center of Sydney. She didn’t have a job for him; he had asked her to visit and she obliged. They had no plans of getting drunk; Graham had two beers, Carmen only had one. They were mostly there to talk, and neither one of them wanted to be impaired by alcohol.

“Hey, you wanna go back to my place?” He asked, just as the bar was starting to get crowded. “Its getting really loud in here, and we won’t be able to hear each other talk soon.”

“That sounds great.” Replied Carmen.

They drove to his place about twenty minutes outside the city center. Graham’s apartment wasn’t big or fancy, but it had all the space he needed, and he always kept it pretty clean.

They sat on the couch, making small talk. That was until Carmen dropped the bomb.

“Graham, I know this is sudden, but I want you.” She told him. “I know we have a great friendship, and lots of friendships are ruined by sex, but I’m willing to take that risk.”

“I feel the exact same way about you.” He replied. “I’ve just never had the balls to say it since I thought you’d reject me for sure. But yeah, I want this just as much as you do, but on one condition.”

“What condition is that?”

“I want you to be on top.” He told her. “Do you understand what I mean by that?”

Carmen grinned. “Of course, I do; I actually have a strap-on in my bag. I’ve done this type of thing with women before, but I’ve never pegged a guy before.”

Graham smiled. “Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“Go to your bedroom and wait for me.” Said Carmen. “I just need a few minutes to get ready. I hope you have some lube around; I didn’t bring any.”

“I have some in my bedside table.” He told her. “I’ll have it out when you get in.”

Graham laid on the bed, waiting for Carmen. Just as he was starting to think she had snuck out, his bedroom door opened and in came Carmen, wearing nothing but a strap-on. Her body was more amazing than he had imagined.

She smirked. “You ready?”

Graham could only give a nod as he took in the sight in front of him. After he had looked over her body a few times, he rolled over on to his stomach, waiting for the action to begin.

He heard Carmen open the bottle of lube, growing hard as he felt her slim fingers inside of him. Graham could hardly wait, but he knew this part in necessary if he didn’t want to end up with an anal fissure.

“You ready for this?” Asked Carmen, standing over him.

“Of course.” He replied. “Please, I can’t take it anymore!”

He took a sharp breath as the strap-on entered him. It hurt at first as it slid in, but soon the pain was replaced by pure ecstasy.

As soon as Carmen saw that he was ready, she began to thrust.

“Ah, fuck.” He moaned. “Harder!”

Carmen obliged, going at it harder and faster, each thrust bringing Graham closer to orgasm.

“Oh god!” He said with a groan. “I’m almost there! I’m gonna-“

He suddenly reached his climax and came all over the sheets. Carmen pulled out and smiled at him.

“That was amazing.” She told him. “We should do that again sometime.”

She exited his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

By the time he got up to take a shower, she was already gone.

Graham still had the dreams sometimes, but instead of the blonde woman, it was Carmen.


End file.
